tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The King of Cartoons (Série Principal)
thumb|A historia de um garoto e um mundo cheio de aventuras!A série Principal de The King of Cartoons (ザ・キング・オブ・カートゥーン, Za Kingu obu Kāto~ūn) foi criada em 1998. A ideia para uma fanfic que envolvesse Mundo Real e Mundo dos Desenho veio inicialmente pelo filme Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, um filme onde reunia os dois mundos possibilitando até mesmo presenciar Mickey e Pernalonga em um mesmo filme. Foi então que varias ideias de como montar uma historia com isso veio a cabeça. E assim nasce a Fanfic The King of Cartoons. A historia gira em torno de Vinix, um garoto do Mundo Real que vivia entediado por sua vida chata. Seu maior sonho era ter uma vida de aventuras como os animes, desenhos americanos e Games, afinal, existia o perigo dele crescer e sua imaginação fantasiosa desaparecer para sempre. Até que um dia um portal se abre em sua frente e o leva ao tão sonhado Mundo dos Desenhos, ali, é descoberto que ele era o Rei dos Desenhos (The King of Cartoons), o escolhido para proteger os dois mundos do mal supremo. Assim, começa a grandiosa aventura de Vinix que um dia se tornaria uma lenda. Temporadas Temporadas de The King of Cartoons em ordem. *The King of Cartoons *The King of Cartoons 2 *The King of Cartoons 2000 *The King of Cartoons 2001 *The King of Cartoons 2002 *The King of Cartoons 2003 *The King of Cartoons 2004 *The King of Cartoons 2005 *The King of Cartoons 2006 *The King of Cartoons 2007 *The King of Cartoons 2008 *The King of Cartoons 2009 *The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave *The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact *The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 *The King of Cartoons XVII *The King of Cartoons XVIII Movie Fics Movie Fics são basicamente "O Filme" das Fanfics, claro, em escrita como capítulos normais porem mais longos. *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic: Garoto do Mal *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2: Grande Viagem *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2000: Desafio para Vinix *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2001: A união de amigos *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2002: O Plano Secreto *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2003: Ataque contra a Terra *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2004: Nasce um novo Guerreiro. Vicix! *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2005: Plano de resgate *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2006: Batalha em outro mundo *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2007: Os três grandes guerreiros *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2008: A vingança de Turles *The King of Cartoons: Especial de 10 anos *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2009: Lorde Pesquisador Gaia *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Neo Wave: Another Dimension *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact: The Lost Kingdom *The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 2: Apollo’s Revenge *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 3: Final Impact *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic XVII: Lost in the Past *The King of Cartoons: Especial de 20 anos Spin-Offs * The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga * The King of Cartoons Chronicles * The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum * Vicious Saga Ω - The King of Cartoons * Proelium - A world with heroes Parallel Works * Master of Spirits Trívias * A série pode ser divida da seguinte forma. **TKOC 1, 2 e 2000 formam a primeira trilogia. Porem, a separação mais ideal é incluir 2001, formando uma quadrilogia. Esta seria a Era do Kid Vinix. ***TKOC 1 e 2 são colocados como a duologia numérica, enquanto TKOC 2000 inicia a linha anual. **TKOC 2002, 2003 e 2004 forma outra trilogia que introduz o resto dos membros do grupo principal de Vinix, onde tempos a introdução de Lina em 2002, Vicious em 2003 e a fixação de Vicious no grupo em 2004. Porem, também é ideal a colocação de 2005 formando outra quadrilogia. Essa seria a Era do Grupo. **TKOC 2006, 2007 e 2008 é a trilogia Kingdom Hearts, embora 2008 não se foque realmente em um plot que envolva a franquia Kingdom Hearts, ainda é uma temporada onde Sora tem um papel grande. Com 2009, formamos outra quadrilogia, sendo a Era final dos Anos. ***TKOC 2009 também introduz o ano fixo que se passaria todas as temporadas posteriores. Sendo o fim da linha anual. ***TKOC 2008 também inicia o grupo de temporadas que aborda a luta contra a Tower of Darkness. **Neo Wave é a temporada de transição entre a linha anual e a linha subtítulos. **TKOC MI1, MI2 e MI3 formam a trilogia Maximum Impact, tendo como principal tema a história de Vinix com outras garotas, principalmente Lina, Angeline e Arin. Com Neo Wave formam a quadrilogia da linha subtítulos. ***TKOC MI3 encerra não só a trilogia Maximum Impact mas também a quadrilogia e linha subtítulos. * Muitos dos temas de encerramento dos Movie Fics da série principal vem de filmes de animes correspondente a época da temporada. **A partir de 2009 passou a ser usado temas dos games de Sonic The Hedgehog. * A trilogia Maximum Impact sofre de duplicata de nomes entre personagens. De acordo com o escritor, isso não é proposital e de forma até engraçada continuou a acontecer mesmo quando ele queria evitar. ** Em Maximum Impact temos o personagem Shion de The King of Fighters e Shion de Áries de Saint Seiya. ** Em Maximum Impact 2 tivemos a introdução do personagem Wataru Takigawa, isso entraria em conflito com outras aparições do personagem Wataru Tachibana de Hayate no Gotoku! ** Em Maximum Impact 3 temos a aparição da personagem Pippin de Pangya e a personagem Pipin em Treasure Hunters. Também teve a aparição de Kasumi de Dead or Alive e a personagem Kazumi Makoto. Categoria:Séries Categoria:Main Categoria:Franquia